


Sledding with Captain America

by avengers_fics



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, captain america fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-08 11:12:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3207074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avengers_fics/pseuds/avengers_fics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You have this massive crush on Capsicle, what better way to get it out than to sled with the goofball?<br/>written by heather</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning of a Great Day

You couldn’t recall the last time you had played in the snow. In fact, you couldn’t even recall the last time you had even seen snow.

The view from your room in Avengers Tower had revealed New York City to be completely covered in a glistening white blanket. It was still very early in the morning, so it was pristinely untouched by the hustle and bustle of New York life.

'Sledding,' you thought. 'Sledding would be perfect.'

You moved around a bunch as a kid, and always to warm locales where snow didn’t fall. You were born in Pennsylvania, moved across the country to California with your family, and then lived in Los Angeles for a while. Until you got a job as an agent for the CIA, then were tracked down and recruited as a field agent for SHIELD.

That required you to move back to the East Coast, into New York City, residing at Avengers Tower with, you know, the Avengers.

You had only been here for less than a year, so this was the first time in quite a number of years that you had seen snow.

'Yeah, sledding.' you thought to yourself as you jumped out of bed and started gearing up with three layers of clothing to battle the cold.

You almost tripped into the hallway while you pulled on the other combat boot and snatched your hat and gloves from the rack on your door.

It was only when you were about to bound right into the hallway leading to the outside doors of the tower did you realize, you didn’t have a sled.

"Damn." you said under your breath. How could you forget that you didn’t have a sled?

'Idiot.' you scolded yourself as you made your way back to the elevator.

You had the most disappointed look when you returned to the main room of the tower and headed to the fridge to get breakfast.

You couldn’t find anything good, so you settled for an apple from the fruit basket.

As you were tossing the finished core into the wastebasket, you saw Steve emerge from the hallway, fully dressed in his Captain America gear, for some reason.

"Morning, y/n." he greeted you with a warm smile. You tried your hardest to keep yourself from blushing. If you were honest, you’ve had the biggest crush on Steve since the first time you laid eyes upon him. Nobody else knew it though, and you thanked your lucky stars. If any of the Avengers found out, surely they would never let you live it down.

He made his way over to the fruit basket, grabbed an orange and sat across from you at the table.

"Are you going on a mission or something?" you raised an eyebrow at him.

"I’m going- nevermind." he stopped.

He blushed a bit and then turned away.

"Okay…" you narrowed your eyes at him as you headed back to your room to think of something else to do in the snow.

You plopped down on your bed and racked your brain. ‘I could build a snowman,’ you thought to yourself. It wasn’t as fun as sledding would be, but it would have to do. So, you grabbed a pair of mittens and headed outside, for the second time this morning.

"Y/n, wait!" You heard Steve call out down the hallway. You stopped and turned to face him.

"Do you," he stopped. He looked everywhere but your face and started blushing again, almost like he was embarrassed. "Do you wanna go sledding with me?"

You stood there for a second to process what was happening. He was asking you to go sledding with him. You swore he had read your mind or something.

Again, you had to keep yourself from blushing. ‘Of course. Why wouldn’t I?’ you thought, but that would seem way too eager and might give away your secret crush.


	2. Cap's Sled

Steve led you to a perfectly sloped hill not too far from the tower. It was ideal for maximum sledding fun.

"Wait, Steve," you started. Did he bring a sled? Did he even have a sled to begin with? You didn’t see him carrying one. "Where’s the sled?"

He bashfully blushed and held up his shield. “Right here.”

You looked at him with confusion. How did he know it would even work as a sled?

You didn’t have a chance to ask him before he threw it slightly on the start of the slope, jumped on it before it gained momentum, and then traveled by light speed down the entire length of the hill.

He carefully weaved between the small bushes that dotted the hill like he’s done it a million times.

He came to a gradual stop at the end and stayed still for a moment. He stood up and grabbed his shield, well, now sled, and started sprinting back up the slope.

You forgot he was a super soldier as he got back to the top and handed you the shield in under three minutes.

"Okay, if I get injured, I’m blaming you." you said to him as you carefully placed the shield on the slope, mimicking Steve’s procedure.

"Do you want me to go with you?" he asked with a hint of a smirk.

"No. I can handle this." You might have been lying a bit. The slope was quite steep, but it wasn’t long. You had fears about running into the bushes, or falling off, or going too far off course or something terrible. You weren’t a super soldier.

"I’ll guide you." He lifted you up from the shield and held it there, while he jumped on it and grabbed your waist and sat you on his lap. Then you were off.

The weight from you both slowed the descent to a bearable speed that didn’t make you as nervous for your safety. And, well, Steve still holding you as close to him as he could helped with that as well. You almost wished it was even slower so you didn’t have to be released from his grasp.

In fact, you didn’t realize that you had reached the end because of Steve’s closeness to you. You did, however, notice that he still had you wrapped around him.

You looked up at him and blushed when you made eye contact. He blushed and looked away, but then stroked your hair.

"It’s cute when you’re scared." Steve said as he smirked and blushed like mad.

"I wasn’t scared. I was just concer-" he cut you off with a sweet kiss and a warm little hug. He pulled away and rested his forehead on yours.

"You were totally scared." He kept smirking.

You leaned in and kissed him but with a bit more passion. That’s when all conversation stopped and you laid in the snow, making out with Captain America. This was a lovely first snow day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well thats all for this one. please follow our tumblr and request more ! -k

**Author's Note:**

> next chapter will be up in a few days!!  
> please please please follow us on tumblr, @avengers-fics *_* please leave us comments with some suggestions for other fics and one shots! -K


End file.
